


De propuestas inocentes y visitas inesperadas

by A_elilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Canon Related, Duo Maxwell is a Tease, First Kiss, Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/A_elilim
Summary: Sabía que su costumbre de hablar y preocuparse mucho alguna vez le ocasionarían problemas… aunque no esperaba que fueran de este tipo: Heero apareciendo en su puerta para aceptar ofertas que había olvidado dar.
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Heero Yuy
Kudos: 4





	De propuestas inocentes y visitas inesperadas

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una especie de antes y después de Endless Waltz.
> 
> Gracias a Neutral por el beteo y la idea de que el fic tenga un cierre decente. ♡ ;-; Los errores que todavía hay son debido a modificaciones posteriores.
> 
> «Historia que participa en la convocatoria catorceava de [“Gundam Wing Yaoi en Español”](https://www.facebook.com/Gundam.Wing.Yaoi.Hispano)».

La “Navidad” le era un concepto demasiado remoto como para que le importara en algo, pero las fechas también conmemorarían un año desde el establecimiento de la paz entre la Tierra y las colonias, y por capricho, extendió una invitación a Heero de verse y dar ese brindis que no se dignó a compartir con Trowa, Quatre y él después de la destrucción de Libra. Su mensaje no tenía verdadera esperanza, por lo que la sorpresa que sintió cuando vio a Heero en su puerta, fue estratosférica. Estaban en víspera navideña y sus ojos azules seguían intensos como siempre.

—¡Qué inesperado verte, Heero!

—Me invitaste.

—No pensé que vendrías —dijo con sinceridad, y no se le pasó desapercibido el leve titubeo en las facciones del recién llegado. Sonrió—. Me alegra que estés aquí, y ahora…

¿Tendría champagne? Porque copas definitivamente no.

Duo había viajado por varios meses entre distintas colonias, vivió con Hilde otros tantos, y recién hacía poco rentaba ese pequeño departamento en una colonia del punto L2 por la simple curiosidad de saber lo que era mantener un horario normal y ocuparse de las cosas más corrientes que pudieran haber.

No, no había champagne y, de hecho, ninguna bebida alcohólica. Se golpeó la frente, y estaba por girar para anunciarlo, cuando notó una botella en las manos de Heero.

—Viniste preparado —celebró—. Confiable como siempre.

Después del siseo que el descorche de la botella produjo, se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de madera.

Por el tipo de infancia que había tenido, Duo no era proclive a los caprichos, y muchísimo menos, a que se los cumplieran. Más de una vez le había dicho a Heero que disfrutara de su vida, un consejo dado desde el corazón porque ese sujeto y sus tendencias suicidas realmente le preocupaban. Siempre la última misión podía ser la última. No había ocurrido eso; por algún designio providencial, todos los pilotos gundam salieron ilesos cuando al fin lograron su cometido.

Vio el líquido dorado burbujeante y lanzó la pregunta de cómo estaba.

—Bien —dijo Heero—. He estado viajando.

El instinto de Duo le indicaba que sus viajes de seguro coincidían con los de cierta viceministra de relaciones exteriores. Se guardó una sonrisita y alzó el vaso. El sonido del cristal contra cristal precedió al sabor dulzón del champagne en su lengua.

—Por la paz —anunció, satisfecho.

Heero asintió.

El capricho estaba cumplido.

—Tu ropa... —señaló Heero, curioso. Duo observó que apenas había tocado el vaso, su contenido casi intacto.

—Era hora de un cambio, supongo —contó, sin extender detalles.

Además que creía que el cuello rojo de tortuga con cremallera, debajo de la chaqueta de cuero de motociclista, lo hacía ver genial. Heero, por su lado, seguía conservando la eterna musculosa verde; al menos los spandex habían sido reemplazados por jeans, en honor a la decencia.

En el silencio de la minúscula cocina del diminuto departamento que temporalmente estaba llamando hogar, encontró que a, diferencia de siempre, no tenía mucho que decir. Podía achacarlo al cansancio porque tener un trabajo de nueve a cinco, sácale tú lo glamoroso, le diluía a un nivel extraño. En una batalla, el enfrentamiento, los controles y el daño jamás se extendían tanto; si sobrevivía, se retiraba a revisar el estado de su máquina y repararla, aguardando la siguiente lucha. En un trabajo cotidiano, el desgaste era leve pero continuo.

Duo sonrió ante sus pensamientos. Sabía que no duraría demasiado en la misma situación, una parte de él estaba consciente de que tarde o temprano, empezaría a darle honor a su título como parte de Los Barrenderos. Hasta ese entonces…

Le contó a Heero sobre Quatre, sobre una visita al circo donde trabajaba Trowa, y el saborcillo de tener que hacer sus propias compras.

—Esas preocupaciones mundanas son raras.

Heero había aguzado la vista, como meditándolo. —Estos meses he sido un errante, no sabría decírtelo.

—Deberías probarlo —aconsejó—. No siempre podrás seguir sin un punto al cual retornar.

Le urgió a Heero a que bebiera y este tomó un sorbo, previo a apartar el vaso en firme declaración de que era suficiente. Duo meneó la cabeza, y apuró su champagne antes de servirse de nuevo. Relató lo difícil que fue hallar a Wufei, que había estado meses en la Tierra, meditando y quién sabe qué más.

—Se dejó encontrar en una zona con bosques y básicamente amenazó con cortarme una mano. Por supuesto, no tomó nada conmigo. Fue bueno volver a verlo.

A pesar de saber por encima que cada piloto gundam poseía una historia distinta, había percibido en los ojos del resto una entrega completa a la paz, todos niños con habilidades desarrolladas y mucho poder en las manos en un mundo de adultos.

Duo de nuevo dejó vacío el vaso, y caviló con brevedad que eso era mentira. Ellos habían dejado de ser niños tiempo atrás, pero más allá de lo que podían hacer con sus gundams, en realidad no pasaron de ser herramientas al servicio de un fin común.

—Hoy estoy muy reflexivo —se disculpó, sonriendo—, tal vez sea el alcohol.

Tal vez eran las fechas. La zona comercial de la colonia estaba acondicionada acorde a las celebraciones, un lujo que los pobladores no había podido darse en años pasados, sumidos primero bajo la presión de la Alianza y temor constante a la muerte, y luego en incertidumbre por su futuro debido a OZ.

… Tal vez era la impensada visita de Heero.

—Me has cumplido un deseo que tuve hace un año —dijo con agradecimiento.

—¿Eso era todo?

Parpadeó y elevó las cejas, evaluando a qué podría referirse. Lo supo de pronto y estalló en genuinas risas.

—¿Es en serio?

Heero no era precisamente conocido por bromear.

Había ocurrido varias veces y en diferentes ocasiones. La primera fue cuando lo rescató de un hospital de la Alianza donde estaba capturado. El desgraciado no había abierto su paracaídas a tiempo y en medio de la noche se fugó tras robar refacciones para reparar su gundam.

Antes de saber lo que haría, lo acusó de arrogante, difícil y con mal carácter. Deslizó con fastidio y humor oscuro, que incluso lamentaba haberle disparado en partes inofensivas y no de frente en medio de la frente.

—Para así ahorrarte el camino hacia la autodestrucción —dijo sombrío y fastidiado.

Heero le había pedido nuevamente que guardara silencio.

—La vida no es eterna —continuó Duo, sin hacerle caso—. Si no te detienes un momento, no podrás…

—No es necesario.

—Aggh, qué insufrible eres. Como vas, apuesto a que morirás sin ni siquiera haber dado tu primer beso.

Hubo un silencio repentino del tecleo constante de los dedos de Heero.

—¿Y tú sí lo has dado?

Para ser un tipo completamente antipático e insociable, la pregunta fue dada justo en el blanco y lo dejó callado. No había tenido su primer beso, no estaba en su lista de prioridades. Duo bufó molesto, sin poder encontrar la falla inmediata en esa lógica.

—Pues señor “yo lo puedo todo”, quizá debería besarte a ti para hacer el check en la lista. Podrás agradecérmelo después.

El tecleo incesante regresó y Duo continuó en su cháchara solo unos minutos más antes de rendirse.

—Haz lo que quieras, pero ambos sabemos que si vas a una misión en las condiciones en las que está tu mobile suit, no la contarás.

El recuerdo le causaba gracia. Si bien no estaba en él guardar resentimientos, Deathscythe desmantelado de algunas partes había sido una visión lamentable. Desembolsar un segundo pago a Howard y sus ingenieros para repararlo de nuevo fue lo de menos.

La segunda vez que había tocado el tema fue en un internado en alguna ciudad amurallada, después de la trampa en la Base Edwards. Fue entre una acusación de “llamas mucho la atención con esa trenza” de un lado, y una réplica de “al menos deberías entretenerte de asistir a la escuela” del otro lado. Había pensado que era una genialidad ocultarse en plena vista entre estudiantes y hacer actividades comunes según su edad. Implicaba una normalidad que no había podido disfrutar hasta aquel entonces. Por supuesto, Heero siguió siendo complicado.

Lo había seguido hasta ahí desde San Francisco por genuina intriga, dejándose llevar por inicios de preocupación. Recibir la misión de destruir un crucero lanzamisiles de OZ fue la excusa perfecta, ya que complementaba su intención primaria de ver en qué estaba ese muchacho suicida. Presentía que Heero se sentía culpable por el error que habían cometido todos.

Fueron días muy contados lo que les tomó, cada uno por su lado, juntar la información necesaria para lanzar su ataque. Pero entre tanto, compartir habitación gracias a un inofensivo hackeo, llevar clases juntos e incluso hacer deporte, podría decirse que conformó parte de sus mejores experiencias en la Tierra. Así dividió su tiempo entre actividades escolares, buscar información para cumplir la misión y molestar a su compañero de cuarto.

Duo nunca había conocido a alguien como Heero. Un semejante que, a su vez, era como vulnerabilidad franqueada por gruesos muros. Era mucho más de lo que decía y hacer oídos sordos a sus ocasionales “¿Puedes guardar silencio?”, “Estás hablando demasiado” y tal, se convirtió en su especialidad. Fueron contadas las horas de las que realmente gozó estar en su presencia y hablar, hablar mucho sin decir nada, su especialidad.

Eso hasta que una madrugada en la que ninguno dormía, ahogó un bostezo y rodó en la cama.

Heero estaba sentado en el escritorio con su computador portátil abierto, aun con el uniforme.

—¿No duermes? —Su voz ronca retumbó en las paredes del dormitorio—. Conociéndote, no me sorprendería que no necesitaras hacerlo.

—No me conoces.

—Heero —canturreó—, sé cuál es tu objetivo.

Era su forma de formular que conocía su esencia misma, hasta cierto nivel. No podía afirmar que tuvieran una relación cercana o confianza ciega entre los dos, sin embargo, transitaban un mismo sendero en común. En perspectiva, era cierto que el Heero de esas fechas empezaba y terminaba para cumplir su misión.

—¿Qué ocurriría si de la nada deja de haber misiones? —preguntó sin buscar respuesta. Hubo una pausa de apenas segundos en el golpeteo al teclado que no se le pasó desapercibida.

Rodó otra vez hasta quedar boca abajo, su cabeza colgando en el filo del colchón. La sangre empezó a agolpársele y ahogó un segundo bostezo.

—Creo que si no te dedicas a vivir, a la par que cumples objetivos, vas a arrepentirte —soltó a continuación.

Un clic conocido le hizo enderezar el cuello. La visión de Heero apuntándole con una automática no pasaba de moda, por lo que sonrió con calidez. Descartó la acción amenazadora con un movimiento en el aire de su mano y con un volantín, terminó en el suelo, en pie.

—Me interrumpes.

—Sí, lo que sea —dijo y decidido, avanzó hacia Heero, quien tenía la espalda recta y el brazo tendido en su dirección, sosteniendo con firmeza su arma.

Sabía que no tiraría del gatillo. Un homicidio en plena noche arruinaría su escondite y se encontraban muy cerca de cumplir con la destrucción del barco como para darse ese gusto.

Cuando llegó a él, Duo hizo un poco de fuerza para lograr que bajara el brazo y se inclinó.

—Olvida tu primer beso… o incluso otras primeras veces. Sería triste que tampoco llegues a enamorarte de nadie —suspiró—. Con esto último no puedo hacer nada, pero lo primero… —hizo una pausa para efecto dramático—, cuando quieras.

Retrocediendo de un brinco, se salvó de un golpe certero dirigido a su estómago. Rio bajo y lanzó hacia atrás su trenza que había quedado en un costado de su pecho.

—Tú te lo pierdes —dijo, y como no quería seguir tentando al destino, porque Heero no podía matarlo, pero quizás si darle una paliza dolorosa, volvió a su cama.

De vuelta al presente, Heero lo miraba fijamente.

—Todas esas veces…

—Fueron un ofrecimiento inocente —se defendió Duo con buen ánimo—, uno bastante generoso, si me preguntas.

—Eras una amenaza.

—Te quería hacer un favor.

—Un peligro —agregó Heero, ahora con cierta suavidad. Fue imposible que Duo no estallara en risas.

Lo siguiente fue su regreso al espacio, donde las circunstancias fueron extra complicadas. Lo atraparon luego de que incluso su sistema de auto-detonación mal funcionara, y recordó lo que era recibir golpes y humillaciones para obtener algo de él. Tuvo la etiqueta de “hombre próximo a ser ejecutado” hasta que Heero apareció y una vez más, lo amenazó con un arma. La ferocidad de sus ojos azules fue bienvenida, pues sintió profundo alivio de morir en sus manos antes de que lo manipularan para sacarle información.

Heero no lo asesinó.

Consiguieron escapar, trató sus heridas superficiales y pudo respirar, aliviado. Las novedades sobre lo que eran los mobile dolls, la captura de los científicos creadores de los gundam, y la sensación de ser despatriado, daban botes en su cabeza; pero en un momento, en el silencio de la nave, entendió qué tan verdaderamente cerca había estado de dejar de existir. No era algo en particular extraño dado su historial, donde su relación con la muerte era como de viejos amigos y, sin embargo, le inundó el disgusto de la ironía.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo —anunció poco antes de que tomaran rutas diferentes.

Duo tenía que guardar reposo para recuperarse y acompañar a Heero a la base lunar estaba descartado, para su gran pesar.

—Te he molestado varias veces con eso de tu primer beso, y yo estoy en las mismas —chasqueó la lengua, infeliz—. Y ni hablar de otras primeras veces…

Recibió una ojeada de aparente desinterés. Tampoco era que necesitara más o esperase una respuesta; seguía vivo y eso era lo que importaba.

Regresó al presente otra vez, seguro de que había habido otras ocasiones en las que mencionó el mismo estúpido tema si contaba con la oportunidad. Solo cuando el juego sucio de la política empeoró, lo olvidó por completo.

Tomó aire y se sirvió otro poco de champagne, pero no lo bebió.

—No sé qué quieres que te diga, ha pasado buen tiempo desde que nos vimos, e incluso más desde que bromeé con eso.

Ambos sabían que eran bromas con un tinte de seriedad y, sobre todo, reto. Tragó saliva y parpadeó, sintiendo algo parecido a la ansiedad instalándose en su estómago.

—No sabía que tu oferta tenía fecha de caducidad.

—Bueno, bueno —pronunció Duo, como rindiéndose. Elevó los brazos y se revolvió su propio cabello.

No se quedaría estático, aceptaba el desafío. Se levantó y haló de Heero para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Heero?

—Para que cumplas lo que dijiste —declaró.

Casi satisfecho, Duo echó la cabeza para atrás, divertido. La pregunta de “por qué” estaba lista para ser proyectada, pero a pesar de que no llegaba a entender bien la situación, de lo poco que sí procesaba, la petición le llamaba poderosamente la atención y le provocaba curiosidad.

—Está bien.

De nuevo, se le cruzaron a la velocidad de la luz preguntas, esta vez sobre Relena Darlian, entre otras. Las subestimó con el mismo apuro aplastante.

—Disculpa si no tengo experiencia —dijo sin un ápice de lamento.

Heero y él seguían del mismo tamaño, incluso si era evidente que ambos habían ganado en altura. Era gracioso de una forma tragicómica como el destino de la paz había reposado sobre los hombros de chiquillos que ni siquiera habían terminado de crecer.

—Duo, calla —expresó Heero.

—Hey, no estaba hablando.

Se refería a un silencio mental. Duo pasó la lengua por su labio inferior y sintió que los latidos se le aceleraban. Había encontrado guapo a Heero desde el primer instante en que posó sus ojos en él, pero su atracción no había buscado un final feliz. Avanzó un pasito y después otro, borrando la distancia que los separaba.

Solo sería un beso, nada más. Con los intereses puestos en otros lados, no se había dado la oportunidad de borrar ese ítem en sus cosas por hacer, incluso en su convivencia con Hilde. No sabía por qué, aunque quizá la respuesta estaba frente a él a modo de un chico con fisonomía intensa y resuelta.

—Duo.

—Heero —murmuró, y le fue obvio que él tendría que tomar la iniciativa real.

Heero había aparecido en su puerta, dando los pasos previos hasta el instante cumbre; supuso que sí podía poner la cereza del pastel.

Evaluó si poner sus manos en las mejillas de Heero o envolver su cuello firme, sujetarle de las solapas de su chaqueta de jean, o en un semi-abrazo. Cuánto debía abrir la boca y si utilizar la lengua o no. Conocía bien las mecánicas del asunto, sin embargo, el acto en sí mismo repentinamente le pareció intimidante. Para no seguir paralizado, juntó sus interrogantes e inseguridades, y las arrojó.

El contacto fue doloroso en primera instancia, su labio chocando con fuerza con los dientes de Heero, que hizo una mueca, los ojos de ambos bien abiertos. Cierto gustillo a sangre explotó en su boca y fue imposible que no riera. Liberó una palabreja en insulto y se limpió la comisura de los ojos.

—Lo siento. Allá voy otra vez.

Esta oportunidad fue con más lentitud porque quizás Heero podía doblar fierro con sus manos desnudas, pero no merecía salvajismo a menos que lo pidiera explícito. Tomó sus mejillas, ladeó un poco la cabeza y pegó sus labios en un contacto simple mientras sus párpados caían.

De las mejillas, pasó a cerrar los brazos en el cuello de Heero, abriendo la boca ligeramente para respirar y lo que siguió fue natural, succionarle el labio inferior entre los suyos, disfrutar de la suavidad. Sus lenguas se tocaron con cuidado, moviéndose con lentitud una alrededor de la otra, y Duo no se guardó un suspiro. Con las palmas húmedas, ramalazos de puro contento, y sin buscarlo, entendió cada uno de esos clichés idiotas que había escuchado sobre los besos.

Sentía los músculos duros y bien formados de Heero contra sí, pero también lo húmedo y cálido de su boca. La vacilación con la que habían partido, estaba dando lugar a una certeza agresiva, y cuando dos manos firmes se fijaron en su baja espalda, fue imposible guardarse un quejido. La sensación de excitación estaba comenzando a ahogarlo, cerrando su garganta, y ante la amenaza de volverse abrumadora, fue incapaz de continuar. Con una mordida sin vigor, se separó.

—Debo admitir que he querido hacer esto desde hace bastante —dijo.

No hubo contestación antes de que Heero rozara sus labios otra vez. Fue ligero y fugaz, dejándolo con ganas. Se inclinó hacia adelante en el espacio centesimal que los distanciaba, persiguiendo los labios en retirada de Heero y los capturó. Echó por la ventana sus preocupaciones de que se volviera _demasiado_. El beso que continuó fue más firme y lleno de deseo, casi con principios de desesperación. El segundo beso, en definitiva, fue mejor, y Duo aceptó que jamás olvidaría la emoción de tener la boca de Heero contra la suya, inclusive con ese lejano sabor metálico de la sangre. Hubo un pequeño ruido en el beso cuando lo profundizó y se quedaron así por un largo rato antes de separarse.

Estaba hecho, habían compartido su primer beso. Primeros besos, se corrigió, jugando con la idea de más.

La atmósfera que incitaba a eso se evaporó ni bien Heero recibió un mensaje en un dispositivo móvil. Su expresión se endureció de inmediato y Duo supo al segundo que su sesión de besos había llegado a su fin. Cuando le pidió que le indicara dónde podría tener acceso directo a una red de OZ, sospechó que algo había ocurrido. Había una oficina cerca de donde vivía y lo acompañó hasta allá, donde violaron la seguridad y se informaron sobre Marimeia Barton, hija ilegítima de Treize Khushrenada, y la imprevista amenaza que representaba a la paz.

—¿Qué, ya te vas? —preguntó. Los labios todavía le tintineaban, extrañando el contacto.

—Secuestraron a Relena —contestó Heero con su chaqueta en el hombro antes de desaparecer.

 _Claro_. Duo hizo una mueca.

—Vaya que sí que estás enamorado —dijo, rascándose la cabeza con gracia, un leve fastidio en la boca del estómago complicado de ignorar.

Suspiró antes de concluir que era imposible que se quedara de brazos cruzados, y corrió detrás de Heero, el cual en realidad no había llegado lejos.

—¿Me esperabas?

Recibió un asentimiento. —Quiero pedirte un favor.

Duo sonrió y a la par, empezaron a caminar.

—Vayamos a rescatar a la viceministra.

Si Duo sintió sorpresa cuando Heero apareció para un brindis tardío, cuando lo hizo una segunda vez, abrió mucho los ojos y creyó que su mente le estaba haciendo jugarretas de mal gusto. Para creérselo, necesitó estirar la mano y tocar con las yemas de los dedos la figura del otro expiloto. Lo imaginaba sombra inseparable de Relena después de su secuestro y enterarse, por terceros, de cómo perdió el conocimiento en los brazos de ella.

—Pasa, pasa —sonrió.

Preguntar qué hacía ahí tal vez sería grosero, y le gustaba su amistad; sentía que se la había ganado a pulso. Nuevamente se sentaron en la pequeña mesa de madera y explicó que no renovaría el contrato de arrendamiento, que seguiría adelante y abriría una chatarrería con Hilde.

—Es una idea cómoda —dijo—. ¿La invitación de Sally Po para que nos unamos a Preventers?, tentadora, pero no creo que la acepte. Al menos no ahora. ¿En qué estás tú?

Duo quería escuchar la sentencia definitiva de parte de Heero y sepultar bajo varios de metros de tierra sensaciones y emocionadas peligrosas. No ocurrió, para su doble pasmo.

—Encabezaré un equipo de seguridad personal para Relena.

Esperado. Asintió.

—Y constituiré un sitio al que pueda regresar —agregó con calma—. O lo intentaré.

Oh, eso era inesperado. Justamente le había comentado lo mismo a Trowa y Quatre al destruir sus gundams. La importancia de un hogar.

Desde su primer encuentro en que disparó a Heero y entendió qué tan extremista era, ellos ya habían dejado de ser los mismos. Volvió a asentir, como aprobando ese propósito. Hablaron un poco más y le fue evidente que, al igual que la anterior visita, esta tenía una meta específica.

—¿Has vuelto por más besos? —reconoció sin aviso previo, cuando dejó de pasar por alto vistazos determinados a sus labios. Heero estudiaba sus movimientos, como si aguardara algo.

—Dijiste que tu oferta no tenía fecha de caducidad.

—Sí —aceptó casi riendo. Omitió a conveniencia que se limitaba a un “primer” beso, y jaló de Heero hasta acabar los dos sentados en el sillón en una posición un poco aparatosa, la cual acomodaron hasta quedar semi-acostados contra al respaldar y besándose.

Esta vez no hubo un primer choque doloroso o suavidad de entrada. Fue candente desde su mismo principio, abriendo la boca, intentando evidenciar lo que habían aprendido de los besos que habían compartido antes. Por cómo estaban y quizá por un llamado de deseo, sus manos no se quedaron quietas sino que traviesas, apretaron y acariciaron lo que alcanzaron.

—Si sigues así, voy a llegar a pensar que te gusto —bromeó agitado en una pausa que se dieron.

La confusión de Heero fue alarmante y le provocó un resoplido bajo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije alguna vez? Podría ayudarte con tu primer beso, pero no con tu primer enamoramiento… No creo que ese sea mi lugar, menos ahora si sientes algo por Relena…

La confusión se duplicó y Duo quiso hacer algo, no sabía qué, pero algo. Sospechaba que la vulnerabilidad era un traje difícil de portar.

—Estoy aquí porque te ofreciste —indicó Heero con simpleza ante su mutismo.

—Primer beso —dijo con súbito agotamiento.

—No solo eso. Primeras veces, en general —aclaró e hizo cita a lo que atribuyó como parte de su ofrecimiento: “Primer beso e incluso otras primeras veces”.

Duo pestañeó, ¿cuándo había sido eso? Como una pierna se le estaba durmiendo, la movió y en una reacomodación ineludible, Heero quedó completamente encima de él, sosteniéndose de un brazo para no cortar contacto visual. Su peso era agradable y le mandaba cosquilleos bienvenidos por el cuerpo.

—¿Es que acaso hablo tanto que no siempre registro lo que digo?

Duo rompió en risotadas alegres y envolvió la cadera del otro chico con una pierna, apresándolo en un abrazo improvisado y obligándolo a reposar en él en su totalidad. Ardía en el deseo todavía empozado en su vientre por los besos de antes, pero encontró que el abrazo le otorgaba una familiaridad y tibieza que lo conmovió.

—Así que te gusto… —asentimiento contra su cuello—, y quieres constituir un hogar… —otro asentimiento—, y esos dos están relacionados.

Se sentía como alumno de una nueva materia al que debían enseñarle desde lo más básico. La comparación no era tonta, si consideraba su juventud e inexperiencia en el tema. Sintió una mezcla extraña de temor y emoción, sabiendo que esa podría ser una nueva aventura. Porque más allá de besos e iniciación sexual, Heero traía consigo otro tipo de propuesta… El corazón se le subió hasta la boca y apretó el cuerpo que tenía contra sí con sus brazos y piernas.

Heero tenía un proyecto de seguridad para Relena y él su empresa con Hilde; la responsabilidad de preservar la paz tampoco era algo que se desligaba de ellos, pero la sensación viva y brusca que tenía, se apaciguó. Las piezas se acomodarían como debían ser.

—Está bien —dijo y aflojó sus músculos.

Cuando Heero elevó la cabeza para volver a mirarlo, sus pupilas indicaban un “más te vale”. Duo se consideraba a sí mismo confiable en extremo, por lo que agarró sus mejillas y repitió sus palabras antes de besarlo.


End file.
